SUMMER BANANA (NAMGI)
by Siwgr3
Summary: Namjoon benar-benar mengutuk semua member yang seakan menjauhkannya dari Yoongi.Tapi kesempatan itu muncul. Yoongi menawarkan tempat duduk tepat di belakangnya saat mereka akan naik banana boat. Tanpa Yoongi duga, hal itu akan berujung lain./NAMGI-SUGAMON/Slight!YoonKook/TaeGi/MinYoon/JinGa/YoonSeok/BL/Boyxboy/uke!Yoongi/BTS FF/Rated M for NC and Language/Fluffs(?)/Author pemula


**SUMMER BANANA**

.

A BTS Fanfic

.

NAMGI/SUGAMON/RAPGA

.

 _©Siwgr3_

.

Main Cast: Min Yoongi/Kim Namjoon

.

Other Cast: BTS Member, Other

.

Pair: NamGi/SugaMon/RapGa, Bott!Suga, Uke!Suga

.

Genre: Romance, Humor

.

Rated: M

* * *

"Yoongi hyuuung~~!"

Namjoon kesal. Sangat kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Ukenya yang manis nan menggoda malah asyik memanjakan orang lain!

Park Jimin itu benar-benar kurang ajar.

Namjoon yang duduk di barisan belakang mobil menggerutu dalam hati. Hanya karena kalah suit, dia harus merelakan hyung manisnya itu dijajah member lain.

LIHAT KIM TAEHYUNG ITU!

"Hyungie~! Suapi aku dong~!"

Dasar alien ganjen! Awas saja kalau kamera sudah mati nanti!

BTS memang sedang melakukan pemotretan untuk Summer Packagenya di Hawaii. Namjoon awalnya mengira dia bisa bersenang-senang dengan Yoongi, tapi harapannya pupus seketika saat pembagian kelompok.

Yoongi melakukan pemotretan dengan Taehyung sebagai partnernya. Taehyung jelas sangat gembira bisa berpasangan dengan Yoongi. Namja itu selalu mencari kesempatan merampas Yoongi dari Namjoon.

Benar-benar dongsaeng yang kurang ajar!

Belum lagi pemotretan selanjutnya Yoongi dipasangkan dengan Hoseok dan Jimin. Mereka tampak bersenang-senang. Tapi Namjoon tak pernah berhenti melaknat tangan nakal dua membernya itu. Seenaknya saja mereka merangkul dan memeluk Yoongi sesuka hati!

Saat di rumah peristirahatan merekapun, Namjoon harus merutuki tangan sialnya karena kalah suit. Namjoon tidur dengan Hoseok, sementara Yoongi hyungnya dikuasai golden magnae mereka. Malam itu juga Namjoon tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena membayangkan kemesuman magnae mereka itu.

Untung saja esok paginya tidak terjadi hal-hal berbau mesum. Namjoon hanya menemukan ukenya itu tertidur dalam pelukan magnae sangar mereka.

Sialan.

Hari ini mereka akan kembali melakukan pemotretan di pantai. Cuaca sangat panas, tapi tidak sepanas hati Namjoon saat melihat Yoongi membiarkan Seokjin mencubit-cubit pipi gembilnya. Namjoon ingin membentak semua member yang melecehkan ukenya, kemudian mencium Yoongi sebagai tanda kepemilikan.

Andai saja tidak ada kamera di depan mereka.

Namjoon bukan tipe orang yang bisa bermanja-manja di depan kamera.

Hell no, mau ditaruh dimana mukanya!? Akhirnya Namjoon hanya bisa gigit jari setiap ukenya memanjakan member lain.

Aish… tidak bisakah seminggu saja mereka berlibur tanpa kamera?!

Dengan hati hancur, Namjoon menyalakan ponselnya. Dia kemudian menggoogle foto-foto summer package BTS yang sudah diedarkan lebih dulu.

Banyak sekali foto manis Yoongi. Ada ketika dia berbaring di pasir, bersantai di pinggir kolam renang, tertawa manis ke arah kamera, berpose bersama Hoseok dan Jimin, berbaring santai di kursi pantai bersama Taehyung (sialan), juga saat dia dengan cerianya naik angsa-angsaan yang terbuat dari karet(?).

Dan yang terakhir Namjoon temukan, foto cantik Yoongi dengan latar belakang pantai, menggunakan topi pantai putih serta kacamata berlensa biru laut, dilengkapi senyuman manis dan tatapan teduhnya itu.

Namjoon merasa ingin menangis sekarang. Ukenya sangat cantik. Tapi sudah sekitar tiga hari ini dia belum mencium bibir cherry itu.

Benar-benar bisnis berkedok liburan yang terkutuk!

Namjoonpun menghabiskan sepanjang perjalanan melepas rindu dengan mencari foto-foto imut Yoongi.

Mobil kemudian berhenti di tempat parkiran. Member BTSpun satu persatu keluar. Namjoon mengambil kesempatan itu untuk merangkul Yoongi ketika dia turun. Tapi tangannya ditepis Jimin dengan kurang ajarnya.

Namjoon mendelik. Mochi ini benar-benar cari mati!

"Baik, saya akan membacakan partner untuk pemotretan hari ini."

Namjoon menatap fotografer di depannya tanpa berkedip.

PLEASE.

JEBAL.

AKU.

DAN YOONGI.

KUMOHON.

Semua member menatap Namjoon yang sudah mengeluarkan aura-aura berbahaya.

'Dia benar-benar putus asa.' Batin membernya kompak.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kekasihnya yang sudah sangat desperate.

"Taehyung dengan Jimin, Jungkook Seokjin dengan Yoongi, Namjoon dengan Hoseok."

Kenapa? Apa fotografernya ini punya dendam pribadi pada Namjoon…?

"Ayo hyung~!" Jungkook merangkul Yoongi sambil memberi seringai mengejek ke arah Namjoon. Mereka lalu melenggang pergi bersama Seokjin dan beberapa orang kru.

Dasar magnae kurang ajar.

:

:

Untuk acara terakhir hari ini, mereka akan naik banana boat.

Namjoon memperhatikan Yoongi yang sudah berganti baju. Ukenya itu sepertinya memang sangat mencintai kulit putihnya. Dia memakai topi, baju dalaman hitam panjang, juga celana legging hitam yang dibalut baju dan celana pendek.

"Hyung, kau tidak kepanasan?" Tanya Jimin heran.

"Justru itu, aku mencegah agar kulitku tidak terbakar." Jawab Yoongi pendek.

Jungkook mendengus. "Padahal aku suka melihat kakimu, hyung."

Namjoon sontak mengirim tatapan menghujat ke arahnya. "Apa kau bilang?!"

Yoongi memutar matanya jengah. "Sudahlah, Namjoon ah."

Namjoon mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menunduk. Kesal karena Yoongi seakan membela Jungkook.

Jimin berlari kemudian melompat ke atas banana boat itu. Mengklaim tempat terdepan.

Taehyung menyusul, kemudian Jungkook. Yoongi mengikutinya dan duduk di belakang Jungkook. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Namjoon. "Duduk di belakangku."

Namjoon bengong sebentar, sebelum wajahnya berubah cerah. Dengan ceria dia melompat dan duduk di belakang Yoongi. Tangannya ia genggamkan ke pegangan banana boat di depan Yoongi. Dengan sengaja juga dia menyentuh tangan putih Yoongi.

Tampak sangat bahagia.

Yoongi mendengus. Namjoon sudah seperti anak kecil saja.

"Namjoon, Yoongi."

Keduanya menoleh ke arah kamera yang menyorot mereka. Namjoon yang tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya tersenyum lebar, sementara Yoongi hanya memasang wajah terganggu.

Setelah kamera pergi, Namjoon mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi. Dia benar-benar merasa senang sekarang.

Yoongi meliriknya. "Kau kelihatan seperti baru menang lotere saja."

"Memang hyung." Namjoon mencium leher Yoongi sekilas. "Aku mendapatkanmu."

Wajah Yoongi sontak memerah. "Y-yak! Ada kamera, Namjoon!"

"Tapi aku merindukanmu~~~!" rajuk Namjoon menjijikan.

Yoongi mendelik. "Hentikan itu! Kau mau aku memukulmu?!"

Namjoon cemberut. "Kau jahat, hyung."

"Memang."

Namjoon mendengus. Tiba-tiba ide nakal terlintas di otak jeniusnya. Dia menggeser posisi duduknya dan membuatnya semakin menempel pada Yoongi.

"Yak!"

"Ssst, hyung, kalau kau berisik, kita akan ketahuan!" gertak Namjoon. Dan gertakannya berhasil membuat Yoongi mingkem.

"Wajahmu merah, hyung. Kau manis sekali~!" goda Namjoon di telinga Yoongi.

"B-berisik."

"Aigoo aigooo~~! Otak mesum itu beraksi lagi~!" suara Jungkook merusak kebahagiaan Namjoon.

"Benar-benar deh! Memanfaatkan kamera untuk kesenangannya!" Hoseok menambah-nambahi.

"Aku yang lihat dari sinipun jadi jijik. Dasar manusia kotor." Seokjin ikut berkomentar.

"Semoga cepat putus." Doa Taehyung kurang ajar.

"Yak! Apa yang terjadi pada Yoongi hyung?" Jimin yang duduk paling depan langsung heboh. Dia menoleh ke belakang dengan penasaran. "Wajah Yoongi hyung merah! Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, bebek?!"

Namjoon ingin memaki mochi itu sampai dia menangis, tapi tentu saja hal itu tak bisa dilakukan. Akhirnya dia hanya diam mendengar sindiran-sindiran dan doa menjatuhkan dari para member.

"Baik, apa kalian sudah siap? Foto terakhir sebelum speedboatnya jalan!" fotografernya memposisikan kamera. "Satuu, duaa, tiga!"

Kapal speedboat itu mulai melaju, menyeret banana boat di belakangnya. Awalnya pelan, tapi semakin lama semakin cepat.

Para member mulai menjerit heboh.

Sementara Yoongi merasa seratus persen tidak nyaman. Bagaimana tidak? Tangan Namjoon sangat dekat dengan bagian privatnya. Bahkan sesekali tangan nakal kekasihnya itu menyenggolnya. Yoongi sampai tidak bisa bersuara.

Tiba-tiba banana boat itu berguncang cukup kuat, membuat para member tersentak ke belakang. Tangan Namjoonpun tanpa bisa dicegah mengenai bagian privat Yoongi dengan cukup kuat.

"Ah…!"

Namjoon yang tadinya terkejut karena guncangan mendadak, kini malah melotot. Apa Yoonginya baru saja mendesah?!

Namjoon memperhatikan kedua kuping Yoongi. Merah. Namjoon cengengesan. Dia menyelundupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Yoongi dan mencium pelan leher putih itu.

"Y-yak!"

Bentakan kecil Yoongi tak dia hiraukan. Banana boat itu semakin berguncang, membuat Namjoon 'kehilangan' kontrol pada tangannya. Sesekali tangannya 'terpeleset' dan membuat tubuh Yoongi tersentak.

Sialan. Yoongi mengeluarkan desahan pelan yang sungguh menggoda iman.

Namjoon menjilat bibinya lapar. Dia benar-benar ingin menerjang Yoongi sekarang. Bahkan Namjoon junior sudah bangun dan membuat celananya sesak. Bokong Yoongi yang menempel padanya sama sekali tidak membantu dan malah memperparahnya.

Seandainya saja kamera-kamera keparat itu tidak ada…!

Akhirnya dalam hentakan terakhir, banana boat itu terbalik dan membuat semua member tercebur ke dalam air.

Namjoon berenang ke permukaan dan segera mengambil napas begitu sampai. Dia menatap sekeliling dan menemukan Yoongi dengan wajah merah dan kedua mata sayunya.

'F*CK!' Namjoon benar-benar tak bisa menahan nafsunya!

Semua member lalu berenang ke daratan, dan begitu sampai, Namjoon menggapai tangan Yoongi.

"Jeosonghamnida, Parksshi, saya dan Yoongi ijin ke toilet sebentar."

Si fotografer mengangguk, memberi ijin.

Kemudian tanpa memperdulikan erangan tak suka member lain juga makian mereka, Namjoon segera menarik namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu menjauh.

"N-Namjoon."

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Yoongi, hanya untuk menemukan ukenya itu memandang balik dengan wajah erotis.

Sialan.

Ketika sampai di toilet umum, Namjoon membawa Yoongi masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik dan menguncinya. Tidak ada siapapun, ini kesempatan Namjoon!

Dia melumat habis bibir hyung manisnya itu sementara kedua tangannya merengkuh pinggang Yoongi, membawanya lebih dekat pada Namjoon.

Sesekali erangan dan desahan lolos dari bibir Yoongi yang sudah membengkak. Hal itu membuat Namjoon semakin tak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Salah satu tangannya turun meraba bokong penuh Yoongi sementara tangannya yang lain terus mendorong punggung Yoongi untuk menempel padanya.

"Ahh…! Namjoon…!"

Namjoon bisa merasakan tonjolan yang mengenai juniornya. Hyungnya ini sudah keras rupanya.

"Ayo kita bermain, baby…" bisik Namjoon sebelum kembali melahap bibir Yoongi.

Tangannya aktif membuka baju Yoongi. Karena tidak sabar, dia merobek baju dalaman hitam milik hyungnya itu –berbuah "Yak!" dari Yoongi.

Namjoon kemudian membalik tubuh hyungnya itu dan menghimpit juniornya yang masih tertutup celana pada belahan bokong hyung manisnya itu. Tangannya kemudian bermain di dada Yoongi, meremasnya lalu memilin putingnya dengan lembut dan menggairahkan.

Desahan dan lenguhan Yoongi kembali terdengar memenuhi toilet umum itu. Hyungnya ini benar-benar membuat Namjoon gila!

"Hyung… kenapa kau seseksi ini, sih…?" racau Namjoon sambil membubuhi leher Yoongi dengan ciuman dan gigitan pelan.

"A-ah…! Berisik…! Ngh!"

Tangan Namjoon perlahan turun dan menyentuh gundukan di celana Yoongi.

"Ah!"

"Kau sudah keras, ne hyung…" goda Namjoon di telinga Yoongi. "Kau benar-benar membuatku gila, Min Yoongi…!"

Tubuh Yoongi perlahan melengkung membentuk busur, tak tahan dengan rangsangan di dada dan bagian privatnya.

"Namjoon…! Ah! Ah! Brenghsekh…! Ah!"

Jari Namjoon berputar-putar mengitari gundukan milik Yoongi –berbuah geraman tidak senang Yoongi.

"F*ck! Janganh…! Ah! Menggodaku…!"

Namjoon menyeringai. "Kau masih bisa berkata kotor, hyung? Ckckc!" tangannya bergerak membuka kancing dan risleting celana Yoongi. Kemudian dia menyelinap masuk melewati celana dalaman Yoongi dan meremas kejantanannya kuat.

Yoongi sontak melepas desahan panjang tatkala jemari hangat Namjoon memanjakan kejantanannya. Namjoon menurunkan celana Yoongi dan kembali mengocok kejantanan kekasihnya itu dengan gerakan pelan.

"Shh…! F*ck…! Faster, Namjoon ahh…!"

Namjoon menggigit telinga Yoongi berbuah lenguhan dari namja yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Tidak secepat itu, hyung." Namjoon melepas pegangannya kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di atas tutup toilet, tersenyum pada Yoongi yang menatapnya penuh Tanya. "Kau harus memuaskanku dulu, hyung. Setelah itu aku akan membuatmu keluar."

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, peluh membasahi wajahnya, kedua matanya tampak sayu dan penuh nafsu. Benar-benar pemandangan erotis bagi Namjoon. Juniornya yang masih tersembunyi semakin sesak memenuhi celananya.

Yoongi tanpa banyak bicara berlutut di depan Namjoon kemudian mengecup gundukan itu –membuat Namjoon meringis. Jemari putihnya kemudian membuka kancing celana Namjoon dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak.

"… Kau besar sekali…" bisik Yoongi sebelum melahap kejantanan kekasihnya itu.

Namjoon mengerang saat merasakan sensasi hangat dan basah gua Yoongi. Yoongi memainkan twin balls Namjoon sementara kepalanya naik turun membasahi kejantanan kekasihnya itu.

Yoongi kemudian mendorong kepalanya membuat kejantanan Namjoon melesak jauh ke dalam tenggorokannya.

Namjoon sontak menengadahkan kepalanya saat juniornya merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan Yoongi.

Yoongi mendesah membuat kejantanan Namjoon merasakan vibra suaranya, membuat Namjoon kembali memaki. Yoongi memang selalu tahu cara membuat Namjoon kehilangan pikirannya.

"Shit… hyungh…!" Namjoon menarik kepala Yoongi, membuat kuluman namja manis itu terlepas. Namjoon menanggalkan celana Yoongi dan membuangnya ke lantai. Dia kemudian membawa namja itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Dengan gerakan lambat dia menggesekkan kejantanannya pada milik Yoongi, membuat hyungnya itu kembali melenguh.

"Ride me…?" bisik Namjoon sambil menatap lurus ke mata Yoongi.

"Gladly." Balas Yoongi sambil menjilat bibirnya nakal. Tangannya meraih kejantanan Namjoon sementara tangannya yang lain meremas pipi bokongnya untuk melebarkan lubangnya. Perlahan dia mulai memasukkan ujung junior itu ke dalam lubangnya.

"Mnghh~… Namjoonh… kau besar…" gumam Yoongi sambil menengadahkan kepalanya, memberi akses bagi Namjoon untuk melihat leher putihnya yang menggoda.

Dengan sekali hentakan, kejantanan Namjoon masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam lubang sempit Yoongi. Kedua namja itu kemudian mendesah keras karena kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan.

"F*ck hyung… ahh… kau ketat sekali…" erang Namjoon sambil meremas bokong hyungnya itu.

"Yah! Ah! Namjoon!" desah Yoongi sambil menaikkan tubuhnya dan kemudian menjatuhkannya lagi. "Ohh…! F*ck…! Ah…! Yes…!"

Namjoon terkekeh. "Kau tampak sangat menikmatinya, hyung…"

Yoongi tak mendengarkan. Dia kembali menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Desahan-desahan erotis meluncur keluar dari bibirnya setiap kepala kejantanan Namjoon menumbuk prostatnya.

Namjachingunya ini memang sangat besar dan panjang.

Namjoon mengerang, lubang hyungnya ini terlalu nikmat untuk menjadi kenyataan! "Hyung… saranghae…"

"A-ah…! Hyah! N-nado…! Ah!"

Namjoon tidak tahan lagi.

Dia mengubah posisi mereka, membuat Yoongi membungkuk dan bertumpu pada tutup toilet membelakangi Namjoon. Namjoon meraih pinggang Yoongi dan tanpa permisi langsung memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Yoongi –membuat desahan panjang kembali keluar dari bibirnya.

Namjoon terus menghujam prostat Yoongi dengan kecepatan tinggi, tak membiarkan namja manis di depannya ini bernapas. Yoongi bahkan mulai kehilangan kekuatan di kakinya. Dia sudah benar-benar tak bisa berpikir. Yang bisa dia rasakan sekarang hanya kejantanan Namjoon yang terus-terusan menghujam titik kenikmatannya.

"Ah! Yah! N-Namjoon! Ahh! Yesh! F*ck me! Ah! Harder! Hyah!"

Yoongi sudah tidak peduli lagi meski dia terdengar seperti pelacur sekarang. Yang dia inginkan sekarang hanyalah agar Namjoon bisa memasukinya dengan lebih keras dan cepat.

Tangan Namjoon tergerak meraih junior Yoongi dan mengocoknya dengan tempo cepat.

"Aaah hyuuung…!" erangnya saat merasa akan mencapai puncak.

"Hyah! Ahku! Mau keluarh! Ngh! Namjoonieh!"

"Bersama hyung…" bisik Namjoon sambil mempercepat hujamannya.

"A-aaahhhh….!" Cairan keluar dari kejantanan Yoongi membasahi toilet dan bajunya.

"Hahhh…" Namjoon juga keluar di dalam Yoongi.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya, merasakan cairan hangat yang seakan memenuhi dirinya. "Mhh… Namjoon…"

"Ne, hyung…" bisik Namjoon sambil mencium telinga Yoongi.

"… Ronde kedua…?"

Namjoon bengong sejenak, sebelum seringai kembali terpasang di wajahnya.

Dia menarik Yoongi berdiri untuk menghadap ke arahnya. "My pleasure." Dia kemudian menggendong Yoongi dan menuntun kedua kaki hyungnya itu untuk melingkari pinggangnya, setelah itu kejantanannya kembali beraksi memasuki lubang Yoongi dalam satu hentakan.

Desahan itu keluar lagi memenuhi toilet umum yang sepi itu.

:

:

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yoongi hyung, bebek ceroboh?!" marah Jimin saat melihat Yoongi yang susah berjalan.

"Memasukinya!" balas Namjoon mantap. Kamera sudah tidak ada, saatnya dia membela diri!

Semua member melotot.

"Yak! Dasar mesum!" bentak Jungkook kesal.

"Berani sekali kau menodai Yoongi hyungku!" keluh Taehyung tak terima.

"Harusnya itu aku!" Hoseok minta digampar.

"Padahal kau tahu hari ini kita ada jadwal latihan!" omel Seokjin. "Apa kau bisa latihan hari ini, Yoongi ya?"

Yoongi mengangguk dengan wajah datar. "Gwenchana, aku bisa kok, hyung."

"Aww… kau manis sekali…" sorak Seokjin sambil memeluk Yoongi penuh sayang. "Maafkan hyung yang tak bisa melindungimu~…!"

"Ani, kau berlebihan, hyung." Tawa renyah lolos dari bibir Yoongi.

Namjoon menggerutu kesal.

:

:

Hari sudah siang saat mereka sampai ke tempat rehersal **SIN** –nama subunit Yoongi dan Seokjin. Yoongi akan membawakan lagu Seokjin sementara Seokjin akan merap lagu Never Mind yang dibawakan Yoongi. Semacam tukar peran.

Namjoon mengambil duduk di samping Taehyung yang sudah berwajah antusias. Senyuman tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya barang sedetikpun. Yoongi hyungnya tampak sangat manis.

Seokjin memulai dengan aktingnya yang membuat bulu kuduk para member berdiri. Dia kemudian mulai merap dengan cukup baik –walau seringkali Namjoon tak bisa menyembunyikan tawa merendahkannya.

"Oh I don't give a shit, I don't give a fuck!"

Entah kenapa kalimat itu terdengar konyol saat keluar dari mulut Seokjin.

Yoongi mondar-mandir di belakang Seokjin dengan bola basket. Sepertinya bingung harus melakukan apa. Namjoon tertawa melihat namjanya yang menggemaskan itu.

"Aih~! Yoongi hyungku manis sekali~!"

Namjoon mendelik ke arah Taehyung di sampingnya.

Enak saja!

Baru saja Namjoon hendak mengomeli Taehyung, lampu panggung mati. Namjoon kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah panggung. Seokjin tampak duduk dan memainkan piano coklat.

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi masuk dan mulai menyanyi.

Suaranya sangat indah, harus Namjoon akui.

Tapi semakin lama, nada lagunya semakin tinggi, Yoongipun semakin kewalahan. Suaranya pecah beberapa kali, tapi Yoongi tetap tenang dan mengayunkan micnya ke arah penonton –meminta bantuan dengan wajah memelas.

Taehyung tertawa lepas. Jimin yang merekam Yoongi ikut melambaikan tangannya –berusaha mensupport. Hoseok di sampingnya hanya melongo, takjub dengan suara Yoongi –saking hancurnya. Jungkook di depan mereka sesekali menghela napas prihatin melihat hyung yang disayanginya itu.

Namjoon hanya cengengesan. Walau suara nyanyian ukenya itu seperti kambing yang akan disembelih, Namjoon tetap mencintai suaranya. Bagi Namjoon, suara Yoongi tetap yang paling indah diantara semuanya.

… Oke, mungkin itu sedikit berlebihan.

Pokoknya Namjoon mencintai suara Yoongi apa adanya. Mau saat dia merap atau menyanyi seperti tikus terjepit begini, Namjoon akan selalu mencintainya.

Karena dia adalah Min Yoongi, kekasih Kim Namjoon.

Dan mereka tidak akan pernah putus, walau diterpa badai doa Taehyung sekalipun.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Haha… FF NC pertama saya…

Semuanya karena foto Summer package BTS. Pas saya lihat foto Namjoon dan Yoongi pas naik banana boat di IG, fantasi saya langsung jalan. Itu tangan Namjoonnya… uhh… pokoknya begitu. Kalau penasaran, coba saja cari akun ig Yoongibts.

Maaf kalau NCnya tidak bagus dan bahasanya ribet… saya masih pemula…

Begitu saja. Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah membaca FF ini, semoga bisa menghibur!^^

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak!^^

 _-Siwgr3_/4-9-2017/_


End file.
